Batman (DCAU)
When his parents were gunned down in a cold alleyway outside of a Gotham City theatre, Bruce Wayne vowed that he would take to the streets and create a new world where the people of Gotham would no longer need to fear walking the streets at night. Dedicating himself to becoming stronger, drawing inspiration from his childhood heroes like the Grey Ghost, and using the vast fortune left by his Father's riches, Bruce Wayne created the persona of Batman to strike back at the criminals. Batman operated in Gotham alone for years, fighting dozens of criminals and super powered lunatics, but over time his dark and cynical exterior was warmed as he began to form his own "Bat Family"- adopting the orphaned Dick "Robin" Grayson and becoming the mentor to Barbara "Batgirl" Gordon. Eventually he became a member of the Justice League, where he was considered one of the "big three" alongside Superman and Wonder Woman. Batman lacked powers, but was able to keep up with his team mates with his gadgets, his plethora of plans and his ability to inspire fear, even in his own allies. Batman was eventually forced to retire when he realized that, even with a suit designed to make him faster and stronger, in the futuristic Gotham he was unable to fight crime without forcing himself to turn to guns- something that sickened him to his core. He would pass the mantle of Batman to Terry McGinnis, and served as Terry's mission support during the teenager's time as Batman. Battle vs. Batman (Terry McGinnis) (by Greenberet69) In modern day Gotham City Bruce Wayne as Batman is on his daily night patrol in Gotham when all of a sudden he looks up to see a bright blue flash of light on the other side of the city and takes out his grappling hook and starts swinging there. As Batman arrives on the scene he looks around for any signs of lfe and then notices movement out of the corner of his eye and darts after it down the alleyway. He chases the strange figure and as soon as he turns he finds himself at a dead end with no sign of anyone or anything. As he turns around he receives a punch to the face, and throws a punch but hits nothing. Before he can say anything he receives a kick to his back and turns around to see nobody their. He quickly looks around him but doesn't see anything and so he waits and then he gets a feeling and tosses a batarang to his right and hits the mysterious person. He sees that this person had some sort of cloaking device and soon sees the entire person. Before Batman stands the Batman of the future Terry McGinnis. However unknown to Bruce a Terry is from the future who had somehow ended up in Modern Day Gotham and unknown to Terry is that he had traveled back in time. Terry thinks that the Batman before him is a fake and Bruce thinks that somone stole the Batman suit he was working on. "I think you have something that doesn't belong to you" Bruce says "No I think it's you who doesn't has something that doesn't belong to you" Terry says Bruce prepares a Batarang and so does Terry and both toss Bataranges at each other but the Batarange cancel each other out. They both take out explosive batarangs and toss it and they also cancel each other out and also make a big explosion. In the smoke Bruce looks for Terry but thanks to te advance visors Terry sees Bruce in the smoke and fires some some disks from his hand at Bruce who turns around in time to dodge some but one skins his arm. Bruce takes out his Bat lasso and tosses it at Terry. Terry gets wraped around it and Bruce activates the electric shock which shocks Terry. Terry acts fast and uses his retractable claws to cut himself loose from the lasso. Bruce tosses the lasso aside and takes out some Cryo capsules and tosses them at Terry but Terry activates his Rocket Boots and takes out his wings and flies away. Bruce takes out his Grapple gun and gives chase after Terry. Terry flies through the skies of Gotham and tries to contact the future Bruce but can't get a hold of him and just then a Batarang goes by him and he turns around to see the Bruce Batman giving chase. Terry takes out a Batarang and tosses it at the the Cable and cuts it in half sending Bruce falling but Bruce quickly uses his cape to glide to safety. As he lands he quickly Bat Goo gun and fires two shots at the feet of Terry disabling the Rocket boots. Terry calmely glides to the ground but as he does a Batarang strikes him in the face and he falls to the ground. He gets up and sees Bruce Batman coing at him and tosses some Bolas at Bruce but Bruce jumps over them and kicks Terry in the face. Terry rolls back and gets up and tosses some Flashbang grenades but Bruce uses his cape to cover his face and tosses his own Flashbang grenades but Terry uses his wings in the same manner blocking the flashbangs flash. He then looks up to see Bruce Batman come at him with the Bat Sword and slashes at Terry but Terry's batsuit protects him and so kicks him back. Terry gets up and activates his Extensible forearm spikes and charges at Bruce. The two Batmans clash weapons and contine the battle for a while. Soon Bruce is able to cut off one of the spikes but Terry uses his other spike to cut the Bat sword in half. Bruce jumps back and tosses thermite's at Terry who uses his spike to protect him but losses the spike in the process. He uses use claws and charges at Bruce and is able to cut the bat insignia and Bruce bleed but quickly Bat Tazer to shock Terry but Terry quickly kicks the tazer out of Bruce's hands and kicks Bruce back. Bruce uses his Bat Pellets to blind Terry and qucikly charges in while he is blinded and attatches Bat Cuffs to Terry. Bruce turns around and as Terry sees this he activates his Neuromuscular amplification and brakes the cuffs. Bruce tosses several Explosive batarangs and they explode on Terry. Thinking his work is done Bruce prepares to leave when Bolas wrap around his feets and he turns to see Terry walk out of the blazing inferno. Terry walks over to Bruce "Now lets see who you really are" Terry says Terry pulls of his mask but as soon as he sees the younger Bruce Wayne's face he quickly stares in shock and stumbles back. Terry then walks over to Bruce and releases him. 10 Minutes Later Back at the Batcave... Terry explains the situation to Bruce and Bruce believes him and is able to build a tim machine for Terry. The Two Batman say their goodbye and Terry goes back to his time and Bruce goes to rest from his battle with Terry and nows that Terry will be a great Batman in the future Winner: Terry McGinnis Expert's Opinion You know that saying that the Student can never beat the Teacher? Well in this battle that saying is wrong. While Bruce has had more years of fighting villians then Terry, the advanced technology of Terry's equipment and Batsuit brought him the win in order to defeat his teacher. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Spider-Man (90's MAU) (by Ethank14) The Daily Bugle “Parker, where the hell is parker?” Jameson yells in his usual state of range. “Yes sir?” Parker comes in waiting for Jameson’s usual rant about Spiderman. “There have been talks in Gotham about this vigilante called Batman who’s scaring away all the criminals (he slams his hand on the desk) but of course no one is talking about how he’s a menace who creates THEY VERY VILLAINS THAT HE PUTS AWAY.” (Jameson sits, face red and addresses Parker)” I want you to go to Gotham and try to get photos of him that exposes him for the lying scum he is, oh and while you’re there you and Robbie will be covering a Wayne foundation fundraiser to fix up Arkham asylum so that some of the criminals may actually STAY behind bars” (He turns around and Peter waits for a dismissal) “well what are you waiting for GO. “ “Wow, (Parker thinks while exiting Jameson’s office) Jameson sure is uptight today, but this Batman seems interesting, are there more heroes out there like me and the X-men?” “For another thing can he be trusted, what if he really does have another agenda? “Either way this is a good time to get some photos and information.” (Peter walks up to Robbie) "Great, no thank you for allowing us to come Mister Wayne" (Robbie speaking on the phone nods to Peter) we should be there right on time. (Hangs up and starts out the door Peter following). (Wading through the crowds Robbie and Peter finally catch up to Bruce Wayne). “Mister Wayne it’s me Robbie we spoke over the phone.” “Ah yes, the reporter for the daily bugle” (Bruce shakes Robbie’s hand as he looks in Peter’s direction) “And this is?” “This is our photographer Peter Parker.” (They shake hands) “It’s nice to meet with you Mister Wayne.” (Suddenly while shaking Bruce’s hand Peter’s spider sense kicks in) “that’s strange, I think our dear friend Mr. Wayne may be hiding something, and I think that Spiderman would be very interested to learn what that happens to be, so I think I’ll make a trip to Waynetech tonight.” Waynetech- 11:50 p.m. (Spiderman is swinging through Gotham toward the towering Waynetech building) “Well this is it, time to find Mr. Wayne’s little secret.” (He swings up to the roof and finds an open duct and begins to crawl through) “Whatever it is I get the feeling that this is going to be a long night.” (He drops into Wayne’s office) “Simple loop on the cameras and disabling the silent alarm and boom we are good to go.” (in the lobby of Waynetech) “Going home Mr. Wayne?” (The security guard says looking up from the video screen.) “I think it’s time to take a break, any activity?” (He leans around the counter to look at the monitors.) “Nothing out of the ordinary sir.” “Good.” (But even as he says that he recognizes a tiny jump on the screen) “You know what I seem to have left something up there I better go get it.” “Suit yourself sir.” (Bruce walks into the elevator and out comes Batman slowly making his way to Bruce’s office) (Bruce Wayne’s office) (Spiderman stands at Bruce’s computer) This is strange several inventions created by Waynetech have been subverted to an unknown source, and all of them are awfully close to the gadgets that are used by the Batman that means… (Suddenly his spider sense kicked in and he jumped out of the way of batman’s batarang.) “I guess you must be batman.” “And I guess you must be crazy” (batman pulls out another batarang and throws it at Spidey who this time catches it.) “Is that really the best you have, really with all these diverted projects I’d think that you’d be able to come up with something a little better than…” (Suddenly his spider sense flares up again and he throws the batarang away but it explodes close enough so that he is thrown into the wall) “I don’t know who you are but you should have thought twice before coming here.” (Spidey picks himself up and assumes a fighting stance) “And I think that Mr. Wayne and the board here at Waynetech would be very interested to hear about all of these diverted projects.” (As hey says this he brings up his hands and fires off 3 balls of webbing one striking Batman center mass and sticking him to the wall) “Now what I don’t understand is how you managed to divert all of these projects without drawing any attention to yourself.” (Spidey goes back to the computer and begins looking through more Waynetech files while Batman begins using an electric batarang to cut through the webbing.) “You know what (Batman says nearly having freed himself from the webbing) you talk way too much.” (He breaks through the webbing and throws the batarang at Spidey who dodges and pushes off of the roof and into batman) “And you really need some lessons in how to treat your guests.” (Bats grabs Spidey and holds him up) “And you should learn not to let your guard down until you’re sure that the enemy is defeated.” (He throws Spidey against the window where the Electric Batarang discharges It’s payload into Spidey his jolted motions breaking the window causing him to fall) "This couldn’t possibly get any worse”(Spidey says as he shoots his webbing towards the next roof and begins to swing off) “Either way I need to be much more prepared than I was tonight” (However His spider sense kicks in just as a batarang cuts into the webbing and blows up severing the line and sending Spidey hurtling to the rooftop below.) “You can’t win, give yourself up.” (Batman says, landing on the roof and switching on his heat vision in order to attempt to see where Spidey landed.) “Crap this probably won’t end well, at the very least I could attempt to get some photos out of this.” (He jumps out and shoots webbing at batman hitting him in the cowl and obscuring his vision while Spidey jumps up to the top of a water tower and quickly webs up a camera.) “Now that that’s done we can finally get down to business” (As he says this batman cuts off the webs off of his cowl and throws an explosive batarang at Spiderman missing him but showering him in debris.) “And this ladies and gentlemen is the main attraction” (Spidey says shooting webs at batman hitting him in the legs causing him to trip) “Just because you have some fancy weaponry doesn’t mean that you’ll have any luck against me” (Batman says as he cuts the threads then throws the batarang at Spidey however, Spidey was prepared for this and ducks while snaring Bat’s legs with his webs.) “No, but it means that I have a hell of a good shot at it nonetheless” (He swings Bats around knocking him around before finally slamming him up against the water tower) “I have to say you’ve got a pretty good weapon there, however you’re a little to cocky for your own good ( Bats jumps around the water tower swinging the unassuming Spidey up after him, Spidey however drops the ropes at the apex the momentum sending him flying to the next building his spider sense raging, as he dodges several batarangs) “When are you going to learn that you just can’t do that and expect it to work against me” (Batman stands up, his cowl settling around him) “ I didn’t” (As he says this the batarangs explode sending Spidey falling to the ground, However as he twists to land properly Batman is there waiting landing a flurry of blows before Spidey knocks him back) “ “This isn’t good I have to finish this quickly” (he jumps to a wall and pushes off sending him careening into Batman and knocking him into a wall) “And now if you’d like to take some time to listen to me” (He shoots webs at batman sticking him to a wall) “There, now that you’re at attention I have some information that may be useful to you” (Batman studies him) “Go on Parker” (Spidey is taken aback at this) “But how could you..” (He trails off waiting for Batman to speak) “First of all: I looked into some of your work, there’s only two ways you could get photos like that, you had prior knowledge of Spiderman’s whereabouts and there is only two ways you could do that: 1, You were working with him, 2, you were him. That was all I had until you threw me up against the water tower, I felt something and then when I flipped around I managed to get a quick glimpse of the camera you placed there.” (Spiderman stops pacing and looks at him) “A good bit of detective work Mister Wayne.” (Bat’s narrows his eyes slightly) “And what makes you think Mister Wayne and I have anything in common? (Spidey begins pacing again) “Well there was only one way someone could divert that many projects and not raise any red flags.” (Batman stares at Spidey intently) “And say that you were right, what would stop you from revealing that secret?” (Spidey looks at Batman) “Because you and I stand for the same things, we both fight to protect the things we care about, for me my family and friends for you you’re city.” (Batman gets a batarang and cuts through the webbing) “ Fair enough.” (He rips off the webbing and begins to walk away.) “Well I guess I’ll see you in the future?” (Spidey turns around and Batman is already gone) “You know, most people probably find that very annoying” (He then Turns around and swings off into the night) Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs Snake-Eyes (by Thundrtri) No Battle Written Winner: Batman (DCAU) Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Disregarded Battles Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. Battle vs. Samurai Jack (by Thundrtri) Samurai Jack is sitting in the middle of the giant warehouse, sharpening his sword, when suddenly he hears a car driving up. Puzzled, he sheathes his sword and stands. Batman drives up in the Batmobile and steps out. Walking up to the rusted door, he opens it and looks around at the big warehouse. Large oil tanks scatter the cement floor like a checker board, walkways stretch across the wide and open ceiling area. Suddenly an arrow flies past his head, Batman turns and looks at the shooter. Samurai Jack bows at his opponent and fires a second arrow. Batman leaps up and dodges the arrow and throws a batarang towards jack. Jack dodges it and shoots a third arrow at the lunging Batman. The arrow barely misses Batman's face and he draws out his bat claw and slashes Jack's bow out of his hands. Jack steps back and draws his katana and slashes at Batman, Batman catches the sword in his claw and starts his buzzsaw. Jack steps back again and raises his sword again and slashes once more this time, aiming for batman's saw. Batman moves back and dodges the slash. Accepting that his opponent is true of heart, Jack sheathes his sword and grabs his spear from the ground. Jack thrusts with his spear but batman dodges and jumps onto a nearby ladder and climbs up towards a walkway. Jack follows. Batman stands on one end of the long walkway, and Jack on the other. jack begins to run at Batman and throws his spear, batman jumps over the spear and lands behind Jack. Catching his spear in mid air, Jack turns and runs after Batman. Batman catches his spear by the shaft with his claw and uses his buzzsaw to cut off the tip. Batman puts his claw to Jack's head, and steps back. Nodding, Batman jumps from the walkway and leaves the warehouse. Jack nods in his direction. Expert's Opinion While Jack was incredibly skilled with his sword, this weapon was obsolete due to its magical properties that make in incapable of harming those pure of heart, which Batman was. This required Jack to fall back to inferior forms of combat that were no match for Batman's fighting skills and more advanced technology. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Time Travelers Category:Alien Fighters Category:DC Comics Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Modern Warriors Category:Future Warriors